


Lacrime salate, calendule sul mare

by mammamiaromano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, M/M, Romance, c'è una caravella gigante, mi sa anche un po' di omofobia, non so usare i tag dai raga, nonno roma che si comporta come nonno roma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammamiaromano/pseuds/mammamiaromano
Summary: Nella campagna napoletana del 1443, un umile pescatore di nome Romano incontra, per caso, Antonio, un ricco mercante catalano.Nonostante le difficoltà iniziali, sia di Romano di accettare l'amicizia di un aragonese, sia di Antonio di accettare i propri sentimenti, fra di loro sboccia un amore fresco e giovane, come una calendula.Un mare impetuoso, però, distruggerà e porterà via quel breve sogno lasciando, dietro di sé, solo lacrime salate.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lacrime salate, calendule sul mare

Primavera 1443 D.C.

Romano amava il mare. Quel ringhio d’acqua che sentiva all’alba e quei sussurri di onde che lo cullavano la notte erano una costante nella sua vita. Il mare dava tanto agli abitanti di quel piccolo villaggio e gli abitanti, di ritorno, lo amavano e rispettavano. Il mare dava tanto anche a Romano e la sua piccola famiglia: lui e il fratello, al sorgere del sole, si trovavano su quel loro piccolo peschereccio a lanciare e tirare reti, mentre il nonno, tanto popolare fra le donne anziane e di mezz’età, vendeva il pescato al miglior prezzo. Il mare dava tanto, instancabile, e non chiedeva mai indietro come un vero amico, come un vero fratello, ed era per questo che Romano, a differenza di Feliciano, non aveva paura di morire portato via dalle onde del mare: gli aveva dato la vita e tutto il necessario per viverla, tornare fra le braccia di quelle acque salate altro non sarebbe stata, per lui, che la più dolce fra le morti.  
Un giorno di Marzo si svegliò, anche se con difficoltà come suo solito. Si affacciò alla finestra: appena sveglio sentiva sempre il bisogno di vedere quel gioiello blu, ancor prima di riempire i polmoni di aria nuova, fresca e pulita.  
Il mare era una creatura abitudinaria, non avvezza alle novità eppure non era di quell’avviso quel giorno: da lontano si intravedeva un’ombra scura che andava avvicinandosi.  
Svegliò il fratello, si vestì, mangiò pane e latte e di tutta fretta si mise a correre verso il molo cittadino. Più si avvicinava e più quell’ombra acquistava una forma conosciuta e quando Romano arrivò a destinazione divenne ben chiaro che si trattasse di una caravella. Cosa ci faceva una caravella da quelle parti? Il loro era un piccolo paesello lungo la costa campana, a nord da Napoli circa due giorni a piedi e uno a cavallo; nessun tipo di imbarcazione, che non fosse un peschereccio, passava mai di là.  
Rimase lì a bocca aperta a guardare quel mostro di legno attraccare mentre veniva dondolato dalle onde; non aveva mai visto una caravella così grande. Tanti anni fa, una volta, ne vide una simile quando andò a Napoli con il nonno ma i suoi ricordi erano offuscati. L’albero di mezza era tanto alto che sembrava toccare il cielo e le vele, spesse, ingiallite e con delle grandi croci rosse dipinte sopra, facevano ombra oscurando il sole mattutino. A malapena quel piccolo molo riusciva a gestire la caravella e i pescatori che, accorsi ad aiutare, continuavano a far avanti e indietro trasportando pesanti corde e una larga passerella di legno. Romano si avvicinò ad un basso signore, che riconobbe come Atticus, un amico del nonno.  
«Zio Atticus» attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Ah, Romano, sei tu. Come sta il tuo vecchio?» domandò con un sorriso.  
«Sta bene. Che succede?»  
«So solo che è una caravella aragonese, dovevano fare tappa a Napoli ma pare che qualcosa sia andato storto»  
Romano non li sopportava gli spagnoli, tantomeno gli aragonesi. Tiranni e spietati, nulla era migliorato da quando il Regno di Napoli passò dal dominio angioino a quello aragonese; l'ultima cosa che voleva era averli a due passi da casa sua.  
Quando la passerella venne posizionata, dal ponte scesero prima quasi una quarantina di marinai che presto fecero spazio a una decina di uomini riccamente vestiti: farsetti, panciotti, gavardine di tessuti colorati e pregiati attirarono tutta l’attenzione della folla. Non era consuetudine vedere nobili o borghesi da quelle parti, se non per qualche raro ambasciatore del Duca che, di tanto in tanto, veniva ad annunciare nuove guerre o nuove tasse: era forse per questo che Romano non riusciva a vedere il popolo grasso e la nobiltà di buon occhio?  
Erano tutti uomini che avevano ormai superato la fase della giovinezza fuorché uno, vestito di rosso vermiglio. Sorrideva con sincerità e continuava a parlare vivace con tutti e questo, Romano, lo irritava parecchio: quel sorriso stampato in faccia gli dava un’aria da babbeo e inoltre mal sopportava chi si perdeva in troppe chiacchiere. Lo stava fissando con così tanta intensità e astio mal celato, che il ragazzo ricambiò lo sguardo di Romano ma senza smettere di sorridere. Si avvicinò a lui e aprì bocca dicendo qualcosa ma l’altro non capì. Sul suo viso si fece spazio uno sguardo confuso. Il ragazzo ripeté di nuovo e ancora una volta Romano non capì: sembrava che quello si fosse scottato la lingua.  
«Non parli spagnolo?» chiese e Romano comprese.  
«Ho la faccia di uno che parla spagnolo?» rispose corrucciato. Il suo interlocutore rise; non sembrava per nulla disturbato dalla sua sgarbatezza e continuava a sorridergli.  
«Hai ragione, scusami. Per fortuna i miei viaggi a Napoli mi hanno insegnato un po’ la lingua» Romano non rispose, continuando a guardarlo accigliato.  
«Non mi sono ancora presentato. Io mi chiamo Antonio» disse aspettando poi che l’altro facesse altrettanto, ma le sue speranze vennero deluse.  
«Va bene, ciao Antonio e adesso addio» pronunciò solo e con questo si girò e se ne andò verso il suo peschereccio dove il fratello Feliciano lo stava ad aspettare, guardandolo da lontano.

La cena quella sera stessa era silenziosa e ciò è degno di essere sottolineato: mai vi fu serata dove il nonno e Feliciano non parlassero per ore di qualunque tipo di sciocchezza e se finivano pure quelle, iniziavano a cantare. Era indubbio che la storia della caravella aveva scosso anche loro.  
«L’avete vista?» chiese il nonno Julius.  
«Sì» rispose secco Romano.  
«Dicono che resteranno qui per un po’» commentò Feliciano.  
«Ma perché?» domandò Romano «Il nostro villaggio è piccolo e loro sono più di cinquanta uomini. Dove staranno? Cosa mangeranno? Dovrò vederli in giro per il paese ogni giorno? Sai che bello svegliarmi la mattina e vedere per prima cosa le loro belle facce di merda?»  
«Romano!» lo richiamò il nonno guardandolo irritato e battendo la mano sul tavolo. Era un uomo molto tollerante ma non era verso l’uso di parole improprie: fortuna volle che il nipote non la pensasse allo stesso modo e usasse un linguaggio colorito anche davanti a Julius.  
«Sono partiti da Genova e mentre andavano a Napoli hanno preso in pieno qualche scoglio. Se avessero aspettato di arrivare a Napoli tutta la merce che trasportavano sarebbe andata perduta. Resteranno qui fino a quando non avranno riparato il danno ma hanno promesso di risarcire il villaggio» spiegò.  
«Ti fidi dei catalani? Hai dimenticato cosa ci hanno fatto fino a poco tempo fa? Non hanno forse saccheggiato, ucciso e bruciato tutto? Hai dimenticato tutto questo?» domandò Romano alzandosi e uscendo di casa.  
Come poteva suo nonno fidarsi così degli aragonesi? Come poteva nominarli senza arrabbiarsi? Forse non li odiava con lo stesso suo ardore? Forse gli stavano addirittura simpatici?  
Camminò lungo quella stretta viuzza che portava sulla riva: solo il mare poteva calmarlo. Arrivato e sedutosi sulla spiaggia iniziò a sentire il vento salato accarezzargli il viso. Le onde erano così calme che si poteva vedere la luna specchiata sull’acqua. Romano era una persona scontrosa e irascibile e, oltre alle donne e il cibo, solo il mare aveva il potere di ammorbidire il suo cuore; se solo l’aria non fosse stata tanto fredda, avrebbe dormito là. All’improvviso, iniziò a sentire dei passi.  
«Ci incontriamo di nuovo!» esclamò qualcuno con troppo entusiasmo.  
Romano si girò indossando la più imbronciata delle facce. Lo sapeva: riecco quel bell’imbusto di Antonio mentre gli sorrideva e si sedeva accanto a lui.  
«Non ti ho dato il permesso di sederti vicino a me» sbottò. Come al solito, l’altro non perdette quella sua seccante compostezza.  
«Oggi il mare è molto bello, non credi?»  
Romano non rispose ma tornò a guardare davanti a sé.  
«Come ti chiami?» chiese. Ancora, non rispose. Antonio lo guardava sorridendo, paziente.  
«Se te lo dico mi lasci stare per l’amor di Dio?»  
«No, non credo»  
Romano sospirò: gli sembrava di avere a che fare con un bambino.  
«Romano, contento?»  
«Molto!» gli rispose serio Antonio continuando a sorridere, adesso con molta più allegria.  
«Si può sapere cos’hai da sorridere?» domandò, mezzo sarcastico e mezzo curioso di sapere davvero cosa si celasse dietro a quel costante sorriso.  
«Non ho motivo per il quale non dovrei sorridere e poi tu mi sembri simpatico» gli rispose sincero. Romano rimase sorpreso non solo dalla costante genuinità che traspariva dal suo interlocutore ma anche dalle sue parole: simpatico lui? Lo trovava simpatico? Lui trovava simpatico Romano nipote di Julius, famoso per essere taciturno, scontroso e arrogante? Avrebbe giurato lo stesse prendendo in giro se non fosse per il modo autentico e onesto in cui lo guardava sorridendo.  
«Non hai altro da fare con i tuoi amichetti ricchi?»  
«In realtà non mi piace stare con loro, a loro interessa parlare solo affari»  
«Perché, a te no?»  
«No, in realtà no. Se sono diventato mercante è solo perché mio padre è morto ed è passato tutto a me. Forse fra qualche anno anche io avrò per la testa solo i soldi, ma adesso voglio fare anche altro»  
«Altro?»  
«Sei curioso, non mi odi più?» chiese ridendo. Romano fece un verso scocciato.  
«Torno a casa» annunciò alzandosi, lasciando Antonio seduto sulla spiaggia.  
«Arrivederci!» lo salutò.  
Chi diavolo gli aveva dato il permesso di sperare che si rivedessero? Di sicuro non lui, non voleva più vedere la sua faccia e tanto meno voleva più dover sentire quello strano accento: non aveva tempo né interesse a diventare amico di un catalano.  
Quando arrivò a casa, il nonno e Feliciano stavano già dormendo.

Il giorno seguente passò come passava ogni altro giorno: si svegliò prima dell’alba, fece il proprio dovere, consegnò il pescato al nonno e tornò a casa. Il tutto, però, era abbellito, per così dire, dalla costante presenza di quella caravella che Romano continuò a vedere per tutta la giornata con la coda dell’occhio. Inutile cercare di dimenticare o ignorare la presenza degli aragonesi, quella torre di legno era sempre lì, sullo sfondo della sua giornata a ricordarglielo. Anche quando rientrò a casa e non la vedeva più, la semplice consapevolezza che fosse là fuori, presente, lo infastidiva immensamente. Doveva farsene una ragione: a nulla serviva la sua rabbia, nulla sarebbe cambiato.  
Si sdraiò sul letto di paglia e stracci che condivideva con il fratello e guardò il soffitto. A differenza di Feliciano, non aveva amici. Non era allegro come lui, non era amichevole come lui. Non era spensierato come lui e in cuor suo sapeva benissimo di essere la persona scontrosa che tutti dicevano lui fosse. Non odiava Feliciano ma era così invidioso che non poteva che storcere il naso quando lo vedeva circondato da ragazzi e ragazze, contenti di scambiare qualche parola con lui. No, fra le sue conoscenze neanche l’ombra di un amico.  
Eppure come faceva quell’aragonese a dire che era simpatico? Cosa c’era stato all'improvviso di diverso in lui tanto da essere considerato “simpatico”? O forse lui era sempre lui ed era Antonio ad essere quello strano? Non capiva, davvero non capiva. E se gliel’avesse chiesto, gli avrebbe risposto? O l’avrebbe preso per uno stupido? Ma lui non ci voleva parlare con un catalano!  
Chiuse gli occhi e, come di consuetudine dopo pranzo, si appisolò.

Si svegliò che era il tramonto. La casa era vuota: di sicuro il nonno e suo fratello erano in osteria. Lui non era dell’umore giusto e non aveva molta voglia di assistere a Julius affettuosamente appiccicato a qualche donna. Doveva tuttavia ammettere che il nonno, poco più che cinquantenne, aveva un fascino che riusciva ad avere effetto su tutti: bambini, ragazzi, ragazze, uomini, donne. Romano invidiava anche lui.  
Si alzò e uscì, raggiungendo una piccola piazzetta poco lontana da casa. Camminò verso la fontana centrale e si lavò il viso per poi guardare giù; nell’acqua vide il suo riflesso. Aveva il viso ancora gonfio dal sonno. L’incresparsi dell’acqua della fontana gli ricordò quello del mare e s’accorse di avere un gran bisogno di rivederlo. L’aveva visto solo quella stessa mattina eppure gli erano mancate quelle onde e quella sabbia che adesso calciava a piedi nudi.  
Guardando davanti a sé lo vide di nuovo: Antonio era in piedi con lo sguardo serio perso lontano; non si era ancora accorto della sua presenza.  
Romano era indeciso, non sapeva se fosse il caso di salutarlo o lasciarlo in pace. Decise di salutarlo per prendersi una piccola vendetta disturbandolo pur tuttavia sapendo, in cuor suo, che forse lui era una persona per nulla irritabile.  
«Ciao...» mormorò solo e aspettò che Antonio reagisse al suo saluto. Quest’ultimo si girò con aria confusa. Non appena riconobbe Romano il suo viso si illuminò e subito sorrise.  
«Ciao! Ciao, ciao, ciao!» esclamò avvicinandosi a Romano pronto ad abbracciarlo. L’altro si scansò con un brusco «Ma che fai?» che in nessun modo diminuì la gioia dipinta sul viso di Antonio, che continuava a sorridere.  
«Cosa ti porta qua?» gli chiese con gentilezza.  
«Dovrei essere io a chiedertelo, sei tu lo straniero» puntualizzò Romano che poi si domandò cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente quando Antonio lasciò scappare una leggera risata.  
«Mi piace molto il mare, mi ricorda la mia Barcellona» spiegò.  
«Qui è molto diverso da Barcellona ma il mare è sempre il mare, immutabile, e non mi stanca mai»  
Almeno su una cosa erano d’accordo, pensò Romano.  
«Anche a me piace molto il mare, è l’unico motivo per cui mi alzo la mattina a lavorare» disse, per poi aggiungere «Mio nonno e mio fratello lo odiano invece».  
«Come mai?»  
Romano osservò a lungo Antonio, valutando se dirglielo. Alla fine decise che si fidava abbastanza di lui.  
«I miei genitori sono morti annegati»  
Antonio non sorrideva più ma aveva uno sguardo di sincera tristezza.  
«Posso chiederti com’è successo?» domandò cauto.  
«Erano pescatori pure loro. Un giorno ignorarono il forte vento che stava soffiando e salirono sul peschereccio comunque. Presto il vento divenne bufera ma ormai erano troppo lontani per tornare…» si fermò. Non era una storia che raccontava spesso, per questo trovare le parole non era semplice.  
«Avevo quattro anni. Ricordo solo i loro visi. Qualche volta Feliciano mi chiede ancora di descriverglieli prima di dormire» disse e quasi sorrise ripensando all’innocenza del fratello.  
«Anche io ho un fratello, ma non lo vedo da anni ormai» disse cercano di condividere l’amarezza di Romano.  
«Perché?»  
«Mio padre voleva che diventasse mercante ma lui aveva sogni di poesia. Un giorno ha rubato un enorme somma di denaro da nostro padre per poi scappare. Qualche volta mandava qualche lettera ma nostro padre buttava sempre nel camino quelle indirizzate a lui» spiegò con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.  
«Forse in punto di morte se n’è pentito ma ormai era tardi. Vorrei che tornasse a casa e che non stesse a vagabondare chissà dove ma non vuole sentire ragioni» concluse.  
«E tua madre?»  
«È morta di parto»  
Romano annuì. Credeva che i ricchi non avevano di che preoccuparsi se non di cosa indossare o cosa mangiare eppure negli occhi verdi di Antonio vi leggeva dell’autentica malinconia. Forse non erano così diversi come credeva se non fosse che l’altro sembrasse  
più alto e ben nutrito.  
No, no, no! Cosa andava a pensare? Aveva davanti nientemeno che un catalano, un aragonese, un tiranno. Certo si dispiaceva che al mondo fosse solo mentre lui aveva ancora Feliciano e il nonno ma più di quello non voleva fare.  
Antonio tornò a sorridergli per poi dirgli: «Io vado. Grazie per avermi ascoltato, sei stato molto gentile»  
Gentile?  
«Dove stai?» gli chiese Romano.  
«Alla locanda di Gregorio, ciao!» salutò. Romano lo osservò allontanarsi.  
«Rivediamoci domani! Qui!» esclamò girandosi per un attimo.  
«Sì sì, come no...» disse fra sé e sé.

Era domenica, giorno di messa. Romano si stava preparando silenzioso per andare in chiesa quando il fratello entrò nella stanza.  
«Vedo che stai facendo amicizia» disse Feliciano mentre trafficava con il contenuto di una piccola cesta.  
«Non ho nessun amico» rispose seccato.  
«Ti ho visto ieri sera con quel giovanotto ben vestito!» esclamò. Nelle sue parole c’era sempre una vena di ingenuità e innocenza. Feliciano non era in grado di usare il sarcasmo o la malizia, forse non sapeva nemmeno cosa significassero.  
«È un catalano tutto strano, non ho intenzione di essere suo amico»  
«Perché non vuoi?»  
«È un catalano, è un cattivo»  
«Una persona che riesce a vedere il tuo lato buono è impossibile sia una persona cattiva»  
Romano rimase un poco sorpreso per poi domandargli curioso: «Dove vai con quella cesta?»  
Feliciano aveva uno sguardo di conquista.  
«Nientemeno che il sottoscritto uscirà con nientemeno che la figlia del panettiere, quello di fronte al pozzo» e ridacchiò.  
«Ho chiesto a Marcello di prestarmi il suo cavallo, andremo ad un piccolo castello diroccato a nord da qui» per poi finire di illustrargli il resto del suo programma per il pomeriggio, dopo la messa.  
Romano non disse molto, limitandosi ad ascoltare. Era sovrappensiero. Feliciano se ne accorse: il fratello era come un libro aperto.  
«Dagliela una possibilità a quel catalano. Non farti accecare dal pregiudizio, non è colpa sua se è nato aragonese, prova a guardare oltre» gli disse e con questo prese la sua cesta e se ne andò, uscendo di casa.  
Romano era combattuto. Da una parte non riusciva a digerire il fatto che fosse catalano ma dall’altra aveva voglia di vederlo. Non era proprio “voglia di vederlo” come aveva voglia di vedere il mare o di mangiare un piatto di stufato di carne ma era una piacevole compagnia, a tratti. Era facile parlargli e farlo parlare, anche se quel costante sorriso gli faceva storcere il naso.  
Avrebbe deciso cosa fare dopo la messa.

Di decidere, alla fine non ce ne fu bisogno. Non solo perché Antonio era nella stessa chiesa ad un paio di decine di metri di distanza e continuava a girarsi e sorridergli, ma anche perché il nonno, proprio mentre Romano cercava di svignarsela furtivo dall’edificio per sfuggire al catalano, lo chiamò a gran voce. Quando poi si girò vide il nonno in piedi accanto ad Antonio stesso.  
«Questo bel giovane chiede di te» lo avvisò Julius per poi andarsene, felice che il nipote si fosse trovato un amico.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese Romano. L’altro lo guardò sorridendo.  
«Sapevo saresti scappato, per questo ti ho fatto chiamare da tuo nonno»  
«Non ho tempo da perdere» e si girò facendo per andare via.  
Antonio lo raggiunse gridando «Aspetta!» ma non funzionò.  
«Andiamo al mare, ho con me del salame e del formaggio!» funzionò invece e Romano si interruppe voltandosi a guardarlo. Ci pensò un attimo e sospirò: «Andiamo».  
Il mare era calmo quel giorno. In primavera di solito il vento era forte, ma non quel giorno.  
Dopo aver finito di mangiare, Romano si mise a fissare Antonio, come il primo giorno, ma senza quella punta di astio. Doveva ammetterlo, era un bel ragazzo ma la sua pelle era troppo olivastra per essere figlio di un ricco mercante: forse i suoi avi ricchi non erano.  
«Ho qualcosa in faccia?» gli chiese dopo essersi accorto di quello sguardo fisso su di lui.  
«No,» rispose, per poi aggiungere un po’ imbarazzato «ma voglio chiederti una cosa»  
Antonio annuì, aspettando. L’altro ci rifletté qualche secondo su.  
«Perché dici che sono simpatico? Perché vuoi essere mio amico?»  
L’innocenza di questa domanda scatenò in lui una rumorosa risata.  
«Tutto qua? La tua preoccupazione è perché ti trovo simpatico?» lo prese in giro.  
Romano s’imbronciò, quasi si pentì di averglielo chiesto.  
«Comunque non saprei spiegare il perché» gli disse «forse è più una semplice sensazione. Non credo che tu sia una brutta persona, la tua sembra solo un’arroganza di superficie»  
«Non puoi saperlo»  
«Infatti, questo è l’unico modo per scoprirlo»  
«Cioè?»  
«Diventare tuo amico»  
La parola “amico” suonava strana. Suonava fuori posto, suonava male se accostata a Romano e alla sua persona. Venne travolto da un’onda di preoccupazione. E se non fosse riuscito ad essere un buon amico? Per quando gli dolesse riconoscerlo, Antonio fino a quel momento è stato gentile e paziente con lui e di conseguenza non voleva essere da meno.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentiva il peso dell’aspettativa che quasi lo schiacciava.

Da quella volta, cercò di accettare il fatto che Antonio fosse catalano, lasciandosi alle spalle quel “piccolo” dettaglio. Ogni sera li vedeva insieme a parlare.  
Antonio era sempre là, sulla spiaggia, seduto e Romano lo raggiungeva sempre, puntualmente, nonostante i suoi commenti vagamente sarcastici su come non apprezzasse la sua compagnia.  
Parlavano di tante cose o meglio, Antonio parlava e Romano ascoltava: sapeva così tante cose che Romano, a malapena capace di fare quel poco di conto che gli serviva, rimaneva a bocca aperta.  
Antonio gli parlava dei luoghi lontani che aveva visitato e dei luoghi ancor più lontani che altri avevano visitato. Gli descriveva animali bizzarri che gli era capitato di vedere dal vivo o in disegno, gli descriveva gli strani abiti che indossavano i saraceni, gli descriveva le strane usanze di alcuni popoli più ad est. Gli leggeva poesie e gliele spiegava, gli leggeva novelle, vecchie lettere, poemi epici. Provava ad insegnargli a scrivere qualcosa di più che non fosse il suo nome, ad insegnargli qualche parola di latino, qualche parola di spagnolo. Romano restava sempre meravigliato, sembrava un bambino.  
Ad Antonio non dispiaceva: non voleva sentirsi migliore, più colto o privilegiato poiché amava davvero quella celata curiosità dell’amico e si sentiva felicissimo di aiutarlo a migliorarsi e diventare una persona migliore. Il modo in cui commentava con lui le poesie poi, pur se in modo ovvio, davano ad Antonio la prova che cercava: Romano non era una persona fredda o rude ma, al contrario, era sensibile a quello che era il vasto ventaglio dei sentimenti umani. L’aveva sempre saputo ma ora era un fatto.  
Romano era così grato al tempo e alla pazienza che l’altro gli dedicava ma il suo carattere chiuso e scorbutico non gli permettevano di dimostrarlo in alcun modo: anche un semplice “grazie” faticava ad uscire, rimanendo spesso impigliato nei suoi rovi d’imbarazzo. Antonio però non aveva bisogno d’altro che non fosse quel piccolo sorriso che si formava sul suo viso di fronte ad ogni nuova scoperta.  
I loro incontri non erano solo quello: al mare e alla notte affidavano i loro sogni, i loro desideri, le loro idee, le loro ambizioni.  
Entrambi iniziarono ad amare quei momenti, sembravano conoscersi da anni. Soprattutto Romano, che faticava ad ammetterlo poiché sempre di un catalano si parlava, aveva trovato finalmente un amico che riuscisse a sollevare, almeno un po’, quello che lui chiamava “il peso della vita”.

Marzo finì e Aprile lo seguì. Le sue giornate piovose non permettevano che i lavori alla caravella proseguissero veloci, senza contare che i danni si erano rivelati molto più profondi e disastrosi di quanto pensassero. Romano e Antonio guardavano la caravella dondolarsi nell’agitato mare mattutino da sotto un porticato, al riparo dalla pioggia incessante.  
«Manca ancora molto?» chiese Romano riferendosi alle riparazioni della caravella.  
«Credo che per fine maggio dovrebbero finire»  
«Tornerai?»  
«Non credo»  
«Cosa? Perché?»  
«Mi aspetta il nuovo mondo»  
Romano si sentì il cuore sprofondare; mancavano poco meno di due mesi. Il suo viso non lo dava a vedere ma la marea d’emozioni che lo stava travolgendo era difficile da controllare. Che anche Antonio si sentisse così? D’altronde di amici sembrava non averne fatti e con i suoi compagni di viaggio parlava solo il minimo necessario dettato da consuetudine e cortesia.  
«Ti va di andare in un posto diverso domani?» gli propose. Se proprio dovevano salutarsi, valeva la pena divertirsi. Il viso di Antonio si illuminò di trepidante entusiasmo.  
«Dove?» domandò mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle  
«Lo scoprirai domani» rispose allontanandosi imbarazzato, «e vestiti comodo» lo avvisò per quanto in realtà non ce ne fosse bisogno; quell’ingenuo di un catalano aveva abbandonato il suo vestiario colorato e di stoffa pregiata in favore di un abbigliamento che quasi lo confondevano alla perfezione fra la popolazione. Dicasi “quasi” poiché quel portamento elegante e i suoi movimenti raffinati erano ancora inconfondibili.  
Si guardarono per un lungo momento, in silenzio. Antonio fu il primo a parlare.  
«È un peccato si sia messo a piovere così all’improvviso»  
«Già»  
Antonio non seppe che altro aggiungere, le parole sembravano morirgli in gola. Era una sensazione strana per uno che “se parlasse la metà basterebbe comunque per due vite”, come diceva Romano.  
Si girò a guardare l’altro e lo vide assorto in una distratta contemplazione del mare. Sembrava all’apparenza calmo a differenza delle onde agitate che stava a guardare, quasi ad affidare a loro il disturbo del turbamento che, in realtà, sentiva.  
«Vado in chiesa» disse all’improvviso Antonio e vide l’amico guardarlo confuso.  
«Da quando vai in chiesa se non per la messa?» domandò.  
«Dubiti della mia fede?» rispose ridendo per poi aggiungere «Domani mi aspetti davanti a casa tua?»  
Romano si limitò ad annuire e dopo alcuni saluti calorosi e imbarazzanti, guardò Antonio allontanarsi.

Antonio aprì la pesante porta di legno ed entrò nella piccola chiesa. Era molto antica: le fonti di luce erano poche ma abbastanza da mantenere un’aria di solennità e sacralità. Non vi era nessuno, proprio come sperava. Continuando a guardarsi attorno si avvicinò al confessionale e sussurrando chiese «Padre? Siete là?».  
Un “sì” echeggiò e, con un ultimo sguardo alle sue spalle, entrò e tirò dietro di sé una sottile tenda ingiallita. Si fece il segno della croce e si mise a fissarsi le scarpe.  
«Padre...» disse con un filo di voce «mi perdoni Padre, perché ho peccato» continuò.  
«Quanti giorni sono passati dalla tua ultima confessione?»  
«Sono passati...» e si fermò. Il suo cuore stava accelerando.  
«Sono passati… sono passati...» riprovò.  
«Sono passati due giorni» lo interruppe il prete. Voleva dire che lo aveva riconosciuto e che se ne ricordava. Antonio era così imbarazzato che stava iniziando a pensare di salutare e scappare via ma non lo fece: aveva bisogno di consiglio.  
«Non mi hai ascoltato»  
«Mi perdoni, Padre» ripeté Antonio.  
Dall’altra parte del divisorio, sentì un pesante sospiro.

Al sorgere del sole, Romano era già sotto casa sua ad aspettare. Aveva riempito con cura la sua borsa di pane, formaggio, frutta e vino per l’occasione. Si sentiva ansioso ma anche impaziente, era da tanto che non andava là; l’ultima volta fu con una ragazza che, con poco garbo, lo rifiutò. Da quel momento iniziò a covare una certa antipatia per quel luogo e non vi si recò più ma per Antonio poteva sopportarlo: sembrava il tipo di luogo che avrebbe potuto interessargli.  
Il sole era sorto già da un pezzo, ma di Antonio nessuna traccia. Non che l’amico si potesse definire una persona puntuale ma quello era un ritardo esagerato. Iniziò a spazientirsi: si era dimenticato? Oppure non aveva più voglia?  
Romano vide uno dei catalani camminare giù lungo la via e gli si avvicinò.  
«Antonio?» pronunciò solo, non aveva intenzione di dire una parola di più del necessario ad un catalano. L’uomo, di ricchezze vestito ed accessoriato, aveva uno sguardo quasi come disgustato dalla vista di Romano, che continuava a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
«Non lo so» rispose e tornò a camminare.  
Decise allora di rientrare in casa; poggiò la cesta sul tavolo e si diresse a passi veloci verso la locanda dove Antonio alloggiava. Era strano che un uomo così ricco albergasse in un luogo così basso ma a Romano pareva che all’amico poco importasse dello sfarzo e delle ricchezze.  
«Gregorio!» chiamò entrando nella locanda. Era un posto abbastanza carino, ben illuminato e costruito di recente. A quell’ora sembrava non esserci nessuno.  
«Gregorio!» richiamò e senti dei passi da dietro ad una porta.  
«Romano, sei tu!» esclamò Gregorio, un uomo basso e biondo, attraversando le numerose seggiole e tavoli.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli domandò.  
«Hai visto quel bastardo?»  
«No, non so se è uscito dalla sua stanza.» gli rispose. Romano era furioso e glielo si leggeva in faccia.  
«Ultima stanza a sinistra. Conta fino a 10 e poi sali a parlargli» gli raccomandò Gregorio, che sparì di nuovo dietro la stessa porta di prima.  
Fece un respiro profondo e salì le scale che portavano al piano superiore. Bussò la prima volta. Non ottenne risposta. Bussò di nuovo e, ancora, non ottenne risposta. La calma che era riuscito a mantenere per quel mezzo minuto iniziò a sgretolarsi. Fece un ultimo tentativo nella speranza di tenerne assieme i cocci.  
«Antonio» chiamò invece di bussare «Antonio so che sei dentro»  
Per quanto la sua rabbia stesse per prendere il sopravvento, all’improvviso si fece prendere dalla preoccupazione; e se si fosse stancato di lui? E se si fosse accorto che in Romano non avrebbe trovato un buon amico? Aveva fatto del suo meglio, davvero! E se fosse stato il suo carattere a rovinare tutto? O se non fosse nulla di tutto questo ma qualcos’altro che lui non era riuscito a cogliere? Magari questo faceva parte dell’essere un cattivo amico.  
Iniziò a sperare che si fosse davvero dimenticato e che stesse ancora dormendo.  
Bussò di nuovo.  
«Antonio?»  
Sentì qualcosa muoversi dall’altra parte della porta. Che fosse il fruscio di lenzuola o il tonfo di una borsa non riuscì a distinguerlo ma poco importava.  
«Antonio, ti prego, aprimi!» implorò quasi alzando la voce.  
Uno scricchiolio accompagnato da un lento rumore di passi zittì Romano. La porta si aprì lenta e da uno stretto spazio fece capolino la testa bruna di Antonio. Romano non perdette altro tempo e spingendo con la spalla sinistra aprì la porta, sorprendendo l’amico, che indietreggiò. Entrò e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. La stanza era piena di oggetti ma ben tenuta in ordine: in un baule aperto, vestiti di stoffe colorate e preziose erano stati piegati con cura. All’angolo giacevano un paio di spade decorate e lucidate. Una pila di libri era posizionata accanto alla testata del letto.  
Erano faccia a faccia e Antonio era confuso: nello sguardo di Romano non vi era né rabbia né rancore, come si sarebbe aspettato, ma sembrava preoccupato e altrettanto confuso.  
«Perché non sei venuto?» gli domandò. Antonio si sedette sul proprio letto, a testa bassa; la vergogna gli impediva di sostenere ulteriormente lo sguardo dell’altro.  
«Ti ho aspettato per quasi due ore, perché non sei venuto?» ripetè a voce più alta. Antonio si voltò dall’altra parte, verso la grande finestra che dava sul mare.  
Romano notò che non sembrava stare molto bene: era pallido, aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi e non riusciva a stare fermo con le mani. Ancora una volta nessuna risposta, e i due tornarono nel più totale silenzio. Il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa a vedere Antonio in quello stato, stanco e taciturno. Ciò era un comportamento tanto insolito per Romano: di norma si sarebbe infuriato e non si sarebbe risparmiato con gli insulti.  
«Vai via» sussurrò Antonio. Romano rimase per un attimo smarrito.  
«Cosa?»  
«Per favore, vai via» disse ancora. Pareva una supplica mal mascherata come minaccia.  
«Brutto bastardo» ringhiò «sei impazzito?» e lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo.  
«Vuoi dirmi cos’hai?»  
Antonio scansò subito l’amico, dandogli una leggera spinta per allontanarlo.  
«Lasciami stare, vai via!» gridò.  
Romano non se lo fece ripetere due volte e senza voltarsi uscì, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Quella stessa notte, Romano non dormì. Continuava ad alzarsi e a guardare fuori dalla finestra e si chiedeva se Antonio si fosse recato comunque alla spiaggia e se si fosse comunque seduto e se avesse comunque portato con sé uno dei suoi libri vecchi e ruvidi.  
Nemmeno Antonio dormì, come le notti precedenti. Steso nel suo letto, fissava il soffitto mentre combatteva contro il sonno che ormai aveva iniziato a scavare profonde occhiaie sotto ai suoi occhi. Si chiedeva anch’egli se Romano fosse andato alla spiaggia anche quel giorno e non potè evitare di ripensare al modo in cui, ogni sera, si avvicinasse a lui con una lampada in mano. Ma fu l’estrema solitudine che lo pervase quando ripensò a quanto successo quella mattina che gli fecero comprendere che, forse, non era stata la luce di quella lanterna ad aver illuminato le sue serate.

Dal giorno dell’accaduto passarono più di tre settimane. La vita di Romano era sempre la stessa, se non per la sera che iniziò a passare nella sua stanza invece di recarsi alla spiaggia. Pur essendo all’apparenza tranquillo era parecchio turbato. La notte non sognava altro che Antonio che gli ripeteva quanto un pessimo amico lui fosse stato. Il giorno non faceva altro che ripercorrere con la mente ogni suo singolo comportamento o parola per individuare le cause di quel gesto.  
Per quanto fosse pesante ammetterlo, ne sentiva la mancanza. Era una mancanza strana, diversa da quella che sentiva per i genitori o per il nonno quando andava a Napoli. Qualcosa lo disturbava di Antonio, in fondo, e lo muoveva verso pensieri e sentimenti insoliti.  
Ciò, agli occhi di Feliciano, non passò inosservato. Se ne accorse fin dal primo giorno che il fratello si stava comportando in modo insolito: non lo sgridava più di continuo mentre lavoravano, mangiava meno e in silenzio, non attaccava briga con nessuno per strada ma soprattutto non andava più alla spiaggia la sera. Guardava un punto lontano e quando lo chiamava, Romano sembrava tornare da un altro mondo. Conosceva la causa del suo perenne stato d’animo triste senza bisogno di chiedere.  
Un giorno, dopo pranzo, uscì di casa, usando come scusa il ritorno di un amico da un lungo viaggio. Continuando a guardarsi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno dei suoi familiari fosse nei dintorni, entrò nella locanda di Gregorio.  
«Ciao!» salutò Maria, una donna minuta e molto alta, moglie di Gregorio.  
«Ciao Maria!»  
«Come stai figliolo? Tutto bene? Vedo sempre tuo nonno al mercato, mandagli i miei saluti»  
«Lo farò! Io sto bene, grazie, spero che anche a te le cose vadano bene»  
Maria sorrise. Era una donna molto dolce e molto gentile, quasi quanto il marito. Quando Romano e Feliciano rimasero orfani lei fu la prima a preoccuparsi per loro e a tenerli con sè quando il nonno era assente.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» gli chiese la donna con un amichevole sorriso.  
«Sì,» rispose «sai quel catalano giovane che alloggia qui? Poco più alto di me, i capelli marroni e scuri?»  
Maria annuì confusa.  
«Sapresti dirmi dov'è?»  
«Negli ultimi tempi esce tutte le mattine presto» lo informò, per poi continuare «Sono preoccupata per lui, sai? Non mangia da giorni, non tocca né il vino né lo stufato, prende talvolta solo qualche boccone di pane»  
«È già tornato?»  
«Non credo di averlo visto»  
«Capisco...» disse pensieroso. Non comprendeva. Feliciano era una persona che non faticava a capire le vere intenzioni delle persone e, per quanto poco avesse conosciuto Antonio, era sicuro che fosse una persona generosa e affabile. Fino ad allora nessuno era riuscito a legare così tanto con Romano e senza dubbio lui aveva un cuore abbastanza onesto e trasparente da esserci riuscito con meno intralci del previsto. Se Antonio era tutto questo, allora perché all’improvviso si comportava in modo strano? E come mai aveva influenzato così tanto Romano?  
Il suo piano originale era di scoprire le cause di quell’allontanamento e di cercare di trovare una soluzione ma forse era meglio agire in un altro modo, ficcare il naso sarebbe stato sbagliato.  
«Hai bisogno d’altro?»  
La voce di Maria lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
«No, grazie. Spero di non disturbare se lo aspetto qui»  
«Fai pure, chiamami se hai bisogno» e con un sorriso sparì dietro alla porta oltre il bancone.  
Feliciano attese per molto tempo. Durante l’attesa si accorse che, in realtà, era venuto senza sapere con esattezza cosa dire ad Antonio. Non sapeva nulla del perché e del come Romano e Antonio si fossero allontanati. Poteva, al massimo, fare delle ipotesi sulla base del comportamento scontroso e aggressivo del fratello. E se non fosse stata colpa di Romano? Se la causa fosse stata la sua arroganza il suo umore sarebbe stato irritabile e non malinconico.  
Ormai era quasi tramontato il sole e stava per alzarsi e andare via quando colui che stava aspettando varcò la porta. Senza degnare Feliciano di uno sguardo, si mosse svelto verso le scale.  
Un lungo mantello copriva tutta la sua figura e anche il cappuccio, calato sulla testa, rendeva difficile distinguere bene il viso.  
«Sei Antonio, giusto?» domandò Feliciano alzandosi.  
L’uomo si voltò per poi togliersi il cappuccio. Per un attimo si domandò se avesse beccato il catalano giusto: per nulla somigliava a quell’Antonio che ricordava d’aver visto. Il viso era pallido e cupo, come se fosse malato, e gli occhi sembravano stanchi e cupi. Non sorrideva. Non c’era spazio per la sua consueta vivacità sul suo viso.  
«E tu chi saresti?» chiese di rimando Antonio.  
Nella sua voce e nel suo sguardo non c’era rabbia o rancore alcuno, solo tristezza, una tristezza stanca, rassegnata.  
«Sono Feliciano, il fratello di Romano»  
Antonio trasalì.

Nel buio della sua stanza, Antonio sedeva su di uno sgabello vicino alla grande finestra.  
Un confuso sottofondo di canti e tamburelli proveniva dal piano inferiore. Guardava il mare e ripensava a quanto successo poche ore prima.  
“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, perdonati e lui ti perdonerà” gli aveva detto, perché la natura nascosta di Romano era quella, della pazienza e dell’indulgenza. Sarebbe stato davvero in grado di perdonarsi il peccato di cui si era macchiato? E Romano sarebbe stato altrettanto in grado di perdonarlo?  
Il suo sentimento era malato, marcio e corrotto, come lo definiva Padre Domenico. Il suo corpo logorato dalle dure penitenze alle quali da tempo si sottoponeva per purificarsi era al limite. La fame, la fatica e gli stenti tuttavia non avevano fatto altro che svuotarlo e lui, quel vuoto, lo aveva riempito dei ricordi che aveva di Romano. Ripensava al modo in cui parlava, al modo in cui guardava le lettere cercando di replicarle su carta, al modo in cui i suoi occhi sognanti provavano a vedere un mondo diverso dal suo borgo, un mondo aldilà del mare.  
Pensava a questo, Antonio, ogni sera, per poi pentirsene amaramente; il giorno dopo, allora, si costringeva a mangiare ancora meno, bere ancora meno e camminare ancor di più. Ogni mattina lo vedeva uscire all’alba e tornare al tramonto: scalzo e con due borse piene di pesanti sassi, scalava e riscendeva di continuo una rocciosa e ripida collina. Il dolore alle gambe, alla schiena, ai piedi diventavano così, per un fugace momento, molto più rumorosi e insopportabili di quei pensieri che lo condannavano a duri castighi.  
Non più in grado di nascondere quel suo cuore fremente, quel giorno di quasi un mese fa era vigliaccamente scappato. Sapeva bene che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto smettere di incontrare l’amico e lo fece, di proposito, nel modo più brusco possibile affinché Romano non tornasse più da lui. Era per il bene di entrambi, pensava, ma forse non era più convinto come prima.  
Forse si pentiva. Forse non avrebbe dovuto. Ha sempre vissuto facendo del suo meglio per ferire il meno possibile chi gli stava intorno eppure ha tradito i suoi valori senza pensarci due volte. Feliciano non sapeva nulla di lui, come poteva dirgli con così tanta semplicità di perdonarsi? Ma forse è proprio perché non sapeva nulla che parlava senza essere condizionato da nulla.  
Preso il suo mantello, uscì veloce dalla locanda. 

Romano era furioso.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» gridò.  
«L’ho fatto per te!» rispose il fratello.  
«Ti devi fare i cazzi tuoi!»  
Accecato dalla rabbia, Romano si mosse verso di lui con l’intento di mettergli le mani addosso e Feliciano, d’istinto, si accucciò con le mani sulla testa. Julius, prima che fosse troppo tardi, trattenne il nipote maggiore per le braccia.  
«Finiscila!» gli disse minaccioso «Tuo fratello avrà sbagliato ma l’ha fatto con buone intenzioni e tu, nipote ingrato, lo ringrazi menandolo? Non mangi, non dormi, lavori poco e male e come membro della famiglia ha voluto fare qualcosa a differenza tua che non fai nulla per migliorare la tua situazione» lo rimproverò.  
Romano uscì di casa sbattendo con violenza la porta. Era meglio andarsene prima di far arrabbiare sul serio il nonno.  
Non c’era parola forte abbastanza per descrivere l’ira che faceva ribollire il suo sangue. Per calmarsi si diresse verso la fontana a destra della via da casa sua, situata al centro di una piccola piazzetta. Si sciacquò la faccia e solo allora si accorse di quanto fosse accaldato, nonostante quella sera fosse fresca. Guardò giù nell’acqua ma vide tutto nero: aveva dimenticato la lampada. Fu felice, però, di non vedere il proprio riflesso: non avrebbe visto altro che la faccia di un codardo.  
Si sedette ai piedi della fontanella. Aprile era agli sgoccioli.  
«Cosa posso fare mai? Cosa posso fare? Cosa posso fare?» sussurrava fra sé e sé. Non voleva dire addio ad Antonio, non voleva farlo proprio ma se doveva succedere non erano quelle le parole che voleva fossero le ultime fra di loro. Avevano ancora tanto da dirsi.  
C’era qualcosa dentro di lui, sepolto nelle profondità della sua coscienza, che lo spingeva a cercare di avere un domani diverso, un domani eterno, un domani migliore.  
Ieri era felice e oggi non gli rimaneva altro che le ceneri di quella momentanea felicità: poteva rinascere qualcosa da ciò che gli restava? Il domani era davvero nelle sue mani? Il domani era realmente nient'altro che il risultato delle sue decisioni? La sua religione gli diceva di no, che lui faceva parte di un progetto divino molto più grande: il domani non era e mai sarebbe stato nelle sue mani. Ma lui, quella religione, l’aveva rinchiusa da tempo lontano dal suo cuore, con la quale era entrata in conflitto. Ma se il domani non era in mani divine allora era nelle sue?  
In teoria, sì: allora perché sembrava sfuggirgli come sabbia fra le dita? Forse perché il domani, per Romano, non era mai stato di nessuno se non di colui che gli ha dato uno ieri da ricordare, un oggi per cui piangere e un domani in cui sperare: il mare.

Romano amava il mare. Era grato al mare e a tutto ciò che aveva portato con sé in quei vent’anni, gli aveva dato la vita e non solo il necessario per viverla ma anche un motivo, motivo che ormai non c’era più. Non se ne accorse subito e si sentì in colpa di non essere stato riconoscente abbastanza nei confronti del mare.  
Seduto vicino al mucchietto di sassi brillanti e conchiglie colorate dove lui e Antonio si davano sempre appuntamento, rimirava quella distesa d’acqua. Ormai era notte fonda e dalla piccola piazza si era spostato alla spiaggia, l’unico posto dove gli pareva possibile non preoccuparsi di nulla. Aveva trascurato il mare negli ultimi tempi, non dedicandogli nessun pensiero mentre pescava o lo guardava dal tetto di casa sua.  
Si appoggiò ad uno scoglio e chiuse gli occhi. Era tanto vicino al cadere in un sonno profondo quando sentì qualcosa posarsi su di lui, qualcosa dalla stoffa morbida, calda.  
«Tuo fratello mi ha detto che se mi perdonerò anche tu mi perdonerai» sentì una voce ben conosciuta dire. Sembrava così straziata e fiacca.  
«Io non riesco a perdonarmi, Romano, né io né Dio. Ho sbagliato dal primo momento in cui ho incrociato il tuo sguardo e tu dall’esatto momento in cui hai deciso di non odiarmi»  
Sentì dei singhiozzi come venire soffocati da una mano o da un fazzoletto. Romano voleva così tanto poter far finta di non capire, voleva così tanto fingere di essere confuso, perplesso, incerto. Voleva fingere di non sapere ma in cuor suo, in quel suo piccolo cuore, sapeva che entrambi erano rimasti impigliati nella morsa di un sentimento troppo forte per poterlo contrastare.  
Aprì gli occhi e si raddrizzò. Un mantello di spessa lana gli scivolò dalle spalle sulle gambe. Antonio adesso lo stava guardando con gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Anche Romano avrebbe voluto piangere ma restò scosso davanti al viso sciupato di Antonio.  
«Cosa ti è successo?» gli domandò.  
«È il prezzo che devo pagare»  
Un nodo gli si formò in gola. Perché si sentiva così disperato? Non era ciò che sperava per il suo domani? Forse alcuni sogni e speranze nascevano per restare per sempre tali, per poi venire un giorno in eterno seppelliti nel passato? Ma adesso che i loro desideri erano sbocciati, entrambi rimpiangevano la medesima cosa: l’averli desiderati.

La mattina seguente, Antonio si svegliò verso mezzogiorno. Dopo quelle due parole che lui e Romano si erano scambiati sulla spiaggia, quest’ultimo gli aveva riproposto di nuovo quella piccola gita insieme.  
Antonio, dopo molto tempo, era riuscito a dormire un po’: non lottava più contro i suoi stessi sogni, nonostante la vergogna che ne conseguiva fosse immutata.  
Da un baule tirò fuori un piccolo specchio e guardò per degli istanti la propria immagine, riflettendo. In un solo mese aveva l’aspetto di chi era stato consunto per anni da qualche strana malattia. Il viso debole, le labbra secche, i capelli pieni di polvere, la barba trascurata, le mani tremanti, i piedi sanguinanti, i mal di pancia. Quale Dio avrebbe mai desiderato ciò per uno dei suoi fedeli, uno dei suoi figli? E per cosa poi? Lui non aveva né ferito, né mentito, né derubato e né ingannato. In Dio lui ci credeva ma dubitava fosse quello il suo volere.  
Prese dei vestiti puliti e si diresse al fiume per lavarsi.

Romano attendeva impaziente sotto casa sua. Erano all’incirca le due del pomeriggio quando Antonio si presentò. Romano fu felice di vedere che aveva trovato il tempo di far visita ad un barbiere, segno che si stava riprendendo da qualunque cosa gli fosse preso. Aveva un sacco di domande da fargli e andar lontano da tutti e tutto era il modo migliore per parlarne. Dietro Antonio figurava Marcello, un amico di Feliciano. Era uno spilungone pieno di lentiggini e con i capelli rossi. Per via dei denti sporgenti somigliava vagamente al suo cavallo e parlare con lui voleva dire farsi una doccia di saliva. Romano non lo sopportava. Lanciò un'occhiataccia ad Antonio.  
«Romano, ciao! Ho portato un amico» salutò. Romano storse il naso e si mise a fissare il catalano.  
«Al fiume ho incontrato questo ragazzo con il suo simpatico cavallino» raccontò.  
Più parlava e più la fronte di Romano si aggrottava. «Gli ho dato un paio di monete per portarci fino alla nostra meta» spiegò.  
«Ciao Romano» salutò Marcello con la sua voce nasale. «Dove dovete andare?»  
Romano guardò il carro di legno legato al cavallo; poi guardò Marcello e poi Antonio. Sospirò.  
«Al forte a nord da qui. Andiamo» disse e con un salto poco grazioso si accomodò sul carro. Seguì Antonio. Marcello salì sull’animale e si avviarono.

Il viaggio fu, per la gioia di Romano, silenzioso. Talvolta distoglieva lo sguardo dalla strada per girarsi verso Antonio e guardarlo con un’espressione un po’ imbronciata. Antonio, abbracciato ad una spessa borsa di cuoio dal misterioso contenuto e a gambe incrociate, si era addormentato con il mento poggiato sulle braccia. Aveva un’espressione tranquilla, in contrapposizione al volto afflitto che aveva la notte precedente. Con una mano spostò il colletto della camicia di Antonio; come sospettava, era dimagrito molto.  
«Sembrate molto amici» commentò Marcello a metà strada, girandosi a guardare i due con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Sì» tagliò corto l’altro.  
«Strano che tu abbia legato tanto con un catalano»  
Romano era già molto irritato dalla sua sola presenza; mettersi a conversare con lui era fuori discussione, tanto meno se ciò includeva sentire i suoi pareri non richiesti. Si limitò, quindi, a fare un verso simile ad un brontolio e da lì Marcello non proferì più parola.  
Arrivati a destinazione, Romano scosse Antonio per svegliarlo aggiungendo un burbero «Sveglia!»  
Scesi dal carro Antonio ringraziò con calore Marcello, raccomandandogli di tornare a prenderli dopo il tramonto e insieme lo guardarono allontanarsi finché non sparì oltre le colline. Solo allora Antonio si guardò bene intorno e rimase a bocca aperta. Erano nei pressi delle antiche rovine di qualche passata fortezza. Di quelle rovine non era rimasto nulla che dei mattoni rocciosi a comporre delle mezze mura o mezze colonne. Tuttavia non furono i resti della gente che fu a lasciarlo stupito quanto la variopinta natura che circondava il posto; il vasto prato che copriva la collina come un manto era macchiato da fiori rossi, arancioni e gialli. Al di là di una cinquantina di metri, uno strapiombo. Oltre, solo il mare.  
Piano, i fiori ondeggiavano sotto il soffio della brezza marina mentre sembravano brillare sotto alla luce del sole. Sembrava un sogno.  
Antonio si girò verso Romano come per condividere quel momento di estasi e incanto; l'altro, pur sembrando in apparenza indifferente, non riusciva a contenere l’entusiasmo che si traduceva in un fugace sguardo che continuava a spostarsi da destra a sinistra, come a voler ottenere l’immagine più completa e soddisfacente di quel paesaggio.  
Antonio si avvicinò ai fiori: i più alti, i papaveri, superavano il suo ginocchio. Più in basso, c’erano le calendule.  
«Queste sono calendule!» esclamò entusiasta inginocchiandosi. «Non crescono quasi mai così spontaneamente» aggiunse raccogliendone un paio.  
«Quella cos’è?» domandò poi indicando un fiore basso, giallo e dai petali numerosi e sottili  
Romano ci pensò un attimo e poi rispose «Enula»  
«Enula...» gli fece eco Antonio, rialzandosi e fissando Romano che a grandi passi si avvicinò alla rovine, infestate da erbe e fiori. Sembrava cercasse, per quanto possibile, di non disturbare i fiori o gli insetti che vi erano posati. Lo guardò sedersi su di un grosso masso piatto.  
Il sole era alto nel cielo ma Antonio per un attimo fu sicuro che il calore dei suoi raggi non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare quello del suo cuore. La bellezza di Romano circondata da quella natura selvaggia ma delicata, le lucentezza del mare blu alle sue spalle: era un momento che avrebbe voluto custodire per sempre. Un’immagine di rara perfezione che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe conservato davanti agli occhi per l’eternità: null’altro avrebbe avuto bisogno più di vedere.  
Se proprio sarebbe dovuto arrivare il giorno dell’addio, era così che voleva ricordare Romano: con gli occhi persi a guardare un infinito lontano, in mezzo a quello splendore naturale che solo Dio sapeva creare.  
Gli si formò un nodo alla gola. Com’era dolce ed amaro quel momento lungo abbastanza da sapere d’averlo vissuto ma troppo corto per realizzare che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto. Sentiva i suoi sentimenti nutrirsi di quegli attimi di stupore e incanto e crescere, crescere, crescere tanto da traboccare e rovesciarsi dalla sua bocca.  
Romano l’aveva sentito perfettamente. I suoi occhi si sgranarono e subito si rizzò in piedi.  
«Che cosa?» domandò con le ginocchia tremanti. Perché era tanto stupito? D’altronde lo sapeva già. Ma era il concretizzarsi di quella passione, era l’averle finalmente dato battito, un nome e un viso a spaventarlo: non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Le spalle di Antonio si afflosciarono e il suo viso pareva distrutto da una tempesta di emozioni contrastanti e ripetè quanto detto pochi istanti prima.  
«Ti amo»  
Romano si lasciò cadere sulla roccia. Fece un respiro profondo.  
Nessuno avrebbe approvato. Se qualcuno lo scoprisse, sarebbe la fine per lui. Nessuno guarderebbe più in faccia né il nonno, né Feliciano. Nessuno andrebbe più fuori a bere con loro, nessuno comprerebbe più il pesce da loro. Feliciano non riuscirebbe più a sposare la ragazza che da mesi a questa parte stava corteggiando. Sarebbero costretti a prendere i loro oggetti e andare via, lontano. Le tombe dei suoi genitori non avrebbero più visto nemmeno il più piccolo e brutto dei fiori, solo pettegolezzi e occhiate storte. Dio non avrebbe avuto pena per la sua anima come i mortali, su quella terra, non avrebbero avuto pena per il suo corpo.  
Perché doveva essere proprio quello il prezzo dell’amore? Perché doveva essere tanto gravoso il difetto del suo cuore? Eppure era solo, lontano da tutti: in che modo il suo modo diverso d’amare avrebbe arrecato danno se non ai quei fiori che sarebbero stati schiacciati sotto il peso di un loro bacio?  
Per quanto avrebbe dato metà degli anni a lui restanti da vivere pur di non dover mai pronunciare parole d’addio, era inevitabile: se così doveva essere, allora voleva ripensare a quel momento, a quei minuti, a quel giorno in modo diverso.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide Antonio con un viso turbato, fra le mani ancora quella borsa.  
«Antonio» lo richiamò «Oh Antonio, Antonio, Antonio» ripetè scuotendo la testa. Le sue labbra tremavano.  
«Anche io, anche io!» ad alta voce. Romano vide l’espressione di Antonio rilassarsi e la sua bocca formare una piccola “o”. Piccole lacrime iniziarono a scorrere lungo le sue guance. Nella sua vita aveva pianto solo tre volte: la prima volta, quando venne separato dal grembo materno. La seconda, quando perse i genitori. La terza in quell’esatto momento, ma non erano lacrime di tristezza, non piangeva perché gli era stato tolto qualcosa. Erano lacrime di sollievo; erano lacrime di felicità per un dono, una gioia portata dal mare. Pur essendo una contentezza sofferta e tormentata, il suo cuore era all’improvviso più leggero.  
Con le mani rovinate da anni di duro lavoro si stropicciò gli occhi, schiarendo la sua vista appannata dal pianto. Antonio si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e prese le mani di Romano nelle sue. La differenza di ceto era visibile e toccabile.  
Lente, le loro labbra si unirono, come un respiro dopo minuti di apnea o come un sorso d’acqua dopo ore di sete. Antonio strinse ancor di più le mani di Romano come a volersi assicurare che fosse davvero lì, che quel sogno lontano di istanti prima fosse ancora reale. Quando, dopo una decina di secondi, allontanò il proprio viso e guardò negli occhi dell’amato, si accorse di quanto inutili e stupide furono le punizioni che inflisse a sé, del tempo passato ad allontanarsi dai desideri del suo animo.  
Romano appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Antonio.  
«Mi devi delle spiegazioni» gli disse.  
«Sì» asserì Antonio.  
«E anche delle scuse»  
«Va bene»  
«E un altro bacio»  
La risata di entrambi venne soffocata dalle carezze delle loro labbra.

Erano passate delle ore. Era ancora presto per il tramonto. Antonio, appoggiato contro un antico muro e Romano al suo fianco, con la testa sulla sua spalla, osservava le calendule gentilmente sfiorate dal vento. Combatteva contro l’impulso di raccoglierle, gli bastavano i due fiori presi in precedenza: tutti dovevano avere il diritto di godere di quello splendido prato.  
«Cosa c’è in quella borsa?» chiese Romano indicandola, a pochi metri dai suoi piedi. Antonio sorrise alla sua curiosità quasi infantile.  
«Sono sorpreso tu non me l'abbia chiesto prima, piccolo ficcanaso» lo schernì mentre prendeva la borsa. Romano si imbronciò. Nonostante fosse abbastanza grande, tirò fuori solamente due oggetti: un quaderno dai fogli spessi e ruvidi e uno strano cilindretto stretto e dal colore rosso, leggermente appuntito da un lato.  
«Questo cos’è?» domandò prendendolo in mano e ispezionandolo. Le sue dita diventarono rosse.  
«Attento, è fragile e sporca facilmente» lo avvisò Antonio tendendogli la mano per farselo dare.  
«Si chiama sanguigna e serve per disegnare» spiegò mentre con una piccola lama appuntiva ancor di più una estremità.  
«Siediti su quel masso e guarda verso di me senza muoverti» gli ordinò poi e Romano, straordinariamente, eseguì.  
Romano non vedeva nulla di ciò che stava succedendo su di quel foglio, solo le mani di Antonio muoversi veloci.  
«Voglio qualcosa con cui ricordarti per sempre, in questo istante» gli confessò.  
«Perché quella volta mi hai detto di andarmene?» gli domandò all’improvviso. Voleva capire cosa fosse successo ad Antonio in quelle tre settimane. Perché all’improvviso lo aveva allontanato e perché quando l’aveva rivisto era messo così male?  
«Perché mi sono accorto che mi stavo innamorando di te. Ho chiesto consiglio ad una persona e quello mi ha detto di fare. Mi sono fidato» iniziò. «In realtà già da tempo non riuscivo più a limitare i miei pensieri su di te. Stavano diventando troppo forti, incontrollabili. Non erano semplici pensieri di amicizia, così ho iniziato a confessarmi e fare penitenza attraverso il digiuno ma non bastava»  
«Ti sei confessato?!» esclamò Romano. «L’hai detto a qualcuno? Sei impazzito?»  
Era furioso.  
«Sai cosa fanno a quelli come noi? C’è una ricompensa per chi denuncia, lo sai?» domandò tremante. Antonio annuì.  
«Non avevo altra scelta. Ero perso, allora mi sono confessato e ho comprato il silenzio di Padre Domenico»  
«Intendi in danaro?»  
«Sì»  
«Quanto?»  
«Dieci carlini ogni volta»  
Romano era sbigottito e turbato. Non solo un prete accettava denaro per il proprio silenzio, ma addirittura dieci carlini ad ogni incontro. Anche per un figlio di mercanti ricco come Antonio non erano pochi, men che meno per un abitante di un lontano borgo della campagna napoletana.  
«Comunque sia mi sono allontanato per quel motivo, però non riuscivo proprio a dimenticarti. Ero convinto avresti provato disgusto per me e me ne sono andato»  
«Cosa hai fatto in quelle tre settimane?»  
«Penitenze su penitenze. Mi confessavo la mattina presto e pregavo chiedendo perdono e aiuto, poi salivo e scendevo il monte dietro al villaggio per tutto il giorno. All’inizio lo facevo con le scarpe, ma poi Padre Domenico mi disse che più soffrivo e più avrei allontanato da me il peccato così ho iniziato a farlo scalzo e con una borsa piena di sassi»  
«Non mangiavi?»  
«Solo un boccone dal pane avanzato della giornata e un po’ d’acqua ma mi rendo conto che forse è stato stupido da parte mia»  
Il viso di Romano si rattristo ma subito si riprese «Ben ti sta!» gli disse sghigniazzando come un bambino.  
«Sí, sí, sei stato stupido» gli confermò poi.  
«Come ho potuto pensare che dei sentimenti così innocenti dovessero essere scacciati?» si domandò Antonio, scuotendo la testa.  
«E tu, Romano, come hai passato queste tre settimane?» chiese senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio.  
«Io...» iniziò per poi fermarsi. Che cosa aveva fatto? Oltre a lavorare, mangiare e andare a dormire con la sempre immutabile espressione affranta? La verità, dentro sé, l’aveva trovata e ignorata.  
«Non ho fatto nulla» rispose. «Non mi sono posto domande, non ho cercato risposte. Come un vigliacco sono tornato alla mia vita precedente facendo finta non fosse mai successo nulla tanto che è stato mio fratello a dover muovere qualcosa pur di farmi reagire»  
Guardò Antonio in faccia, dispiaciuto.  
«Me ne vergogno»  
Antonio si interruppe e ridacchiò.  
«Mio caro, non devi. Aspettare passivo il cambiamento, cercarlo o non cercarlo affatto sono tutti modi diversi di affrontare situazioni difficili. L’importante è non pentirsene, credo!»  
Sorrideva e sembrava splendere. Romano si sentì di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
«Che hai?» gli si avvicinò Antonio preoccupato.  
«Mi sembra irreale tutto questo» disse. Intrecciando le loro mani si domandò se non stesse sognando. Se l’avesse stretto un po’ di più, non si sarebbe infranto come cristallo fra le sue mani? Se avesse chiuso e riaperto gli occhi, tutto sarebbe rimasto come l’aveva lasciato pochi istanti prima?  
«Ho spesso odiato la mia vita che passava lenta, triste e sola ma giuro che sono grato di esistere adesso, con te»  
E mentre le sue timide lacrime veniano asciugate dal vento, il sole lento calava e il cielo, a poco a poco, si tingeva dei toni del rosa e dell’arancione. Romano rimase per qualche minuto con il naso all’insù, a osservare silenzioso.  
«A cosa pensi?» gli domandò Antonio, rompendo il silenzio.  
«Un Dio che odia l’amore non ci avrebbe mai mandato un tramonto così, non credi?»  
Antonio scosse la testa e rise.  
«Marcello sarà qui a momenti» commentò.  
«Vuoi tornare domani?» gli propose Romano.  
«No, no»  
«Perché?»  
«Andiamo alla spiaggia»

Da quel momento a un paio di settimane di seguito, Romano e Antonio divennero inseparabili. La mattina, Romano sfrecciava verso il peschereccio, tirava su le reti il più veloce possibile, le tirava in fretta e furia, imprecava per i crampi e, dopo essersi sciacquato e cambiato, correva verso la locanda o la spiaggia. Tornava la sera tardi, con gli occhi stanchi ma con un percepibile umore gioioso. Feliciano era felice del suo operato e Julius era abbastanza sereno anch’egli.  
A Romano, il settimo cielo non sarebbe bastato a contenere la sua gioia: gli sembrava di non aver più bisogno di nulla se non dei baci e dell’amore che solo Antonio sapeva dargli. La sua anima sembrava nutrirsi vorace di qualsiasi cosa il suo amato dicesse o facesse; per quanto si vergognasse ad ammetterlo, il suo amore stava crescendo, rigoglioso, come quel campo di calendule e papaveri.  
Eppure qualcosa non andava. Il comportamento di Antonio andava diventando sempre più sospetto. Quando erano nella sua stanza, chiudeva finestre e porte a chiave. Quando erano in pubblico, acquisì una strana abitudine di girarsi a controllare i suoi dintorni.  
Di notte spegneva tutte le lanterne e, spesso, ha chiesto a Romano di coprirsi con un mantello.  
Romano pensò fossero semplici misure di precauzione e ci diede poco peso.  
In quel giorno di Maggio soleggiato e ventoso, la città era in festa. Anziani, uomini, donne, ragazzi, ragazze e bambini si erano riversati per le strade, fra i giochi e le bancarelle, e Antonio e Romano non furono da meno. Persi nella loro conversazione di aneddoti passati e pettegolezzi presenti, camminarono fino a ritrovarsi al molo. Imponente, dondolava la caravella. Romano si fermò e all’improvviso si zittì. Nel legno di quell’imbarcazione, nel suo albero maestro, nelle sue vele raccolte da spesse corde vi vedeva sia fortuna che disgrazia.  
Il mare gli aveva dato e sempre il mare gli avrebbe, eventualmente, tolto.  
«Mancano due settimane» disse. Antonio annuì in silenzio.  
«Tornerai?» gli domandò. La sua voce pareva disturbata dalle lacrime che andavano formandosi.  
«Romano, io… io non lo so, davvero. Voglio farlo, credimi, credimi, credimi ma non è qualcosa che ho deciso io» gli rispose piano, avvicinandosi cauto e guardandosi intorno. Dando le spalle alla folla, gli strinse la mano.  
«Forse fra qualche mese, forse fra qualche anno, forse fra qualche decennio, forse mai» aggiunse.  
Romano alzò lo sguardo su di lui con fermezza.  
«Allora dammi qualcosa con cui ricordarti fino a quel momento» disse e sentì il suo cuore ad un passo dall’uscirgli dal petto.  
Antonio lo osservò e poi si volse verso la nave.  
«Vieni con me» fece tirandolo, delicato, dal polso.  
La passerella era ancora in posizione. Antonio si guardò intorno, attento e veloce, per poi fare segno a Romano di salire. Sali anch’egli e, lanciata un’ultima occhiata, tirò con forza la passerella, sollevandola e posizionandola lì vicino.  
Intanto, Romano era sbalordito e disorientato. I suoi occhi guizzavano da destra a sinistra, mentre girava su se stesso e batteva i piedi sul legno duro del ponte.  
«Cosa ne pensi?»  
«È molto più grande di quello che pensavo»  
«Hai paura?»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di questa nave, intendo»  
«Solo che ti porti via. Non ho paura di nient’altro, questa nave non può fare nient’altro»  
Si avvicinò al bordo guardando giù. Le persone sembravano più piccole dall’alto e non sembravano notarlo: continuavano nelle loro faccende e nei loro giochi di quel sabato così colorato e rumoroso. Dall’altra parte, il mare perenne, perpetuo.  
«Cosa fai quando non sei su questa nave?»  
«Mi prendo cura di un orto»  
«Te ne prendi cura tu o paghi qualcuno per farlo?»  
Antonio rise e gli prese la mano, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
Entrarono nel cassero rialzato di poppa attraverso una piccola porta verde. Era uno spazio piccolo, angusto, polveroso, pieno di casse chiuse contenenti chissà cosa; un piccolo vuoto era oltrepassabile per raggiungere un’altra porta. Varcarono anche quella e Romano si sentì come catapultato in un altro mondo. Una grossa finestra dava sulla strada e dai vetri impolverati filtrava una luce torbida. Al lato destro vi era un grosso tavolo del quale il piano quasi non era più visibile giacché era coperto di mappe, bussole, libri e pergamene arrotolate. In qualsiasi angolo guardasse, Romano notava solo il caos totale: grandi bauli aperti, appendiabiti pieni di giacche, a sinistra un letto pieno di coperte e camice stropicciate. Non sembrava avere niente a che vedere con la stanza che aveva visto alla locanda.  
«Qui è dove passo gran parte del mio tempo in nave. Qui pianifico le rotte assieme al capitano, osservo mappe, studio e, qualche volta, dormo»  
«Oh» disse sorpreso Romano. Gli parve come di star esplorando un pezzo della vita di Antonio che lui non conosceva.  
C’era, in realtà, tanto che non sapeva di lui: il suo passato era, per la maggior parte, un mistero. Così anche quello che faceva, dove viveva, chi fu suo padre e chi fu suo nonno. Antonio, di lui, invece, sapeva tutto. Trovarsi in quel posto lo aveva come strappato via, per un istante, dal suo mondo rappresentato solo da quel villaggio e i suoi dintorni.  
Guardandosi attorno si domandò se sarebbero state quelle le quattro pareti che Antonio avrebbe visto e rivisto mentre tornava in Spagna. Mentre avrebbe guardato quella cartina di Napoli, avrebbe ripensato a lui? Mentre si affacciava ad osservare il mare, avrebbe ricordato i momenti ad esso legati? Oppure quella piccola stanza era una dimensione troppo lontana da quello che Romano era per Antonio?  
Romano e Antonio sarebbero stati l’uno il segreto dell’altro, per sempre: forse era valido pensare che, una volta salpato da quel molo, Antonio avrebbe chiuso a chiave quel ricordo, seppellendolo.  
Romano si girò verso di lui, domandandogli «Non ti dimenticherai di me, vero?»  
Antonio sembrò essere preso alla sprovvista, «No, no, mai! Certo che no!» si affrettò a rispondergli avvicinandosi e prendendogli entrambe le mani.  
Romano sospirò.  
«Sembri molto più docile rispetto ai primi giorni, quasi non ti riconosco» dichiarò il catalano causando un’automatica imbronciata dell’altro, che sospirò una seconda volta, ora più pesante.  
Antonio si avvicinò, piano, unendo le loro labbra. Quel bacio pareva molto diverso da tutta l’altra infinità di baci che aveva ricevuto nella scorse settimane. Il trasporto che sentiva, la passione carnale e l’amore casto che si fondevano: erano sensazioni sconosciute, per lui. Fuori, la vita continuava e ne riusciva a sentire, attraverso i suoni, l’energia.  
Fuori, la vita continuava ma a lui pareva d’essere congelato in quel momento.  
Ad entrambi quella situazione sembrava dare come una scossa: il fatto di essere così vicini “agli altri”, come diceva Romano, sembrava quasi che quel bacio fosse legittimo, lecito. Tuttavia, era solo un’illusione; forse fra cent’anni, duecento, cinquecento, mille, lo sarebbe stato. Forse in un altro mondo, forse quando non sarà il Sole a ruotare attorno alla Terra. Forse in un altro tempo dove non sarebbe stato necessario dirsi addio, forse in un altro tempo dove non c’era motivo di avere paura di ciò che verrà.  
Forse, pensava Romano, forse quello sarebbe stato un bacio come tutti gli altri, come un pesce in mezzo al mare, come una calendula in un prato di calendule. E mentre quel bacio diveniva sempre più disperato, come alimentato dalle ansie e dalle paure dei due, Romano si chiedeva se avrebbe vissuto abbastanza da sentire che i loro baci diventavano come tutti gli altri baci.  
Lui non bramava memorie speciali, non bramava momenti diversi, né un amore insolito e né dei sentimenti fuori dal comune. In quelle poesie d’amore siciliane che Antonio gli aveva letto non voleva immedesimarsi, non cercava l’amore nobile e ideale; desiderava un bacio anonimo, una carezza anonima, un “ti amo” anonimo; desiderava perdersi in quel mare di coppie che adesso affollavano la via principale diventando un tutt’uno con loro. Era tanto? No, ma ciò non era possibile, almeno non lì, non in quel momento.  
Immerso com’era nei suoi pensieri, non s’accorse di essere ora sdraiato sul letto, morbido. Abituato a dormire su un letto di paglia, quella sensazione di morbidezza sembrava abbracciarlo.  
Romano fissò gli occhi malinconici su Antonio.  
«Che hai?» gli domandò preoccupato.  
«Stavo solo pensando»  
«A cosa?»  
Romano scosse la testa, non era nulla di importante.  
«Sei tu quello che sembra preoccupato, e ‘sta cosa da un po’. Che succede?»  
«Niente di che, te lo dirò più avanti»  
«No, dimmelo adesso»  
«No»  
«Perché?»  
«Non è il momento» e con questo si generò un altro bacio ed un altro ancora e un terzo e un quarto, sparsi, persi sulle guance dell’uno o sul collo dell’altro.  
«Sei sicuro?» gli domandò Antonio.  
«Cosa?!» sbottò Romano, «Sei tu che devi essere sicuro e non io!»  
«No no, eravamo d’accordo che dovevi essere tu sicuro»  
«Non se ne parla» disse Romano voltandosi imbronciato.  
Antonio rise e infilando una mano sotto al materasso tirò fuori una piccola bottiglietta.  
«Cosa c’è qua dentro?» chiese Romano e «Olio» ricevette come risposta.  
«Non capisco»  
«Come credi si faccia?»  
Alla fine, dopo qualche minuto di cruda descrizione, Romano comprese cosa fare e come; tuttavia, era difficile per lui nascondere un certo timore.  
Ripresero i baci, piccoli, volatili. Le mani di Antonio si muovevano in modo aggraziato e leggiadro, tanto che a Romano sembrò di venir toccato da un angelo. Le sue mani non avevano conosciuto la fatica e il duro lavoro e anche quello faceva parte del suo mondo, quel mondo che Romano voleva tanto conoscere. Attraverso i suoi movimenti delicati, riusciva a sentire il suo animo gentile e il suo cuore premuroso.  
Sentiva, invece, che i suoi baci e le sue mani erano molto più goffi e impacciati; le sue movenze erano ineleganti, avrebbe osato dire che sortivano l’effetto opposto da quello da lui desiderato.  
E con la stessa scioltezza caddero giù anche giacche, camicie, pantaloni. Pur essendo maggio inoltrato, Romano sentiva freddo sulla pelle.  
Fuori, continuava a sentirsi il trambusto cittadino. In ginocchio sul letto, era in alto abbastanza da poter vedere dalla finestra uno scorcio di strada, ancora affollata. Fra poco il sole avrebbe iniziato a calare.  
«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese Antonio.  
«Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te»  
«Non vedo perché non dovremmo chiedercelo a vicenda»  
Romano ci pensò su. Qualche piccola avventura con qualche ragazza l’aveva avuta anche lui, ma oltre a toccare qualche seno non era mai andato oltre. Con un maschio sarebbe stato diverso? O forse non era il sesso di chi aveva davanti a fare la differenza ma i sentimenti che lo portavano e lo accompagnavano in questi atti?  
«Sì, voglio farlo»  
Antonio ridacchiò, dando un altro bacio a Romano, che fece un piccolo sorriso.  
Era il momento di smetterla di tentennare. Prese la piccola bottiglietta di vetro scuro versandola nella mano sinistra.  
«Perché la avevi?» domandò.  
«Anzi no, non voglio saperlo» aggiunse subito dopo.  
Dopo qualche minuto di (sofferti) preparativi, Romano, lento, iniziò ad esplorare quella sensazione mai provata prima.  
Antonio emise un gemito. Fu difficile per entrambi abituarsi ai brividi che sentivano lungo la schiena.  
Un minuto, due minuti. Sopraffatto da quelle emozioni nuove, si ammutolì, al contrario di Antonio del quale i rumori riecheggiavano in quella stanza. Chiuse gli occhi.  
Tre minuti, quattro minuti. Fuori le campane della chiesa iniziarono a suonare; liberò allora la sua voce, sfogando quell’accumulo di sentimenti inspiegabili, coprendo, di sua volontà, quel forte suono metallico.  
Cinque minuti, sei minuti. Quelle poesie che aveva ascoltato da Antonio gli avevano dato, del sesso, un’idea ben diversa da quella che gli aveva dato il nonno e il fratello. Cos’era quell’atto che stava compiendo, di preciso? Lo voleva il suo cuore, la sua mente o il suo corpo? O forse tutti e tre?  
Sette minuti, otto minuti. Quello era l’ultimo gradino o solo l’inizio? Avrebbe iniziato a vedere Antonio in modo diverso?  
Nove minuti, dieci minuti. Che strano modo di ballare, quello. Romano sapeva di essere stanco, eppure non sentiva stanchezza alcuna. Solo cambiando posizione e mettendosi sotto si accorse di quanto le sue braccia e le sue gambe fossero allo stremo.  
Undici minuti, dodici minuti. Guardava negli occhi del suo rumoroso amato, socchiusi, ed era sicuro di amarlo. Il suo cuore continuava a battere sempre più veloce. Avrebbe voluto rimanere congelato in eterno in quel momento di amore e passione bilanciati e intrecciati.  
Tredici minuti, quattordici minuti. Come a fargli un dispetto, quel momento ben presto finì. Come un castello di sabbia, costruito con cura, che viene portato via dal mare. Aveva ignorato quel nodo allo stomaco finché non si sentì come se stesse traboccando  
Si sentiva debole, tremante. Sopra di lui Antonio era ancora alle prese con se stesso, respirando piano e pesante finché, dopo un paio di minuti, non riuscì a concludere anche lui, non con qualche lamentela da parte di Romano dato che “va bene tutto ma non addosso”.  
Il mondo esterno stava scomparendo a poco a poco. Uno nelle braccia dell’altro, c’era un silenzio tombale.  
Romano si era subito addormentato. Antonio, invece, proprio non ci riusciva.  
«Mi dispiace, davvero» sussurrò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.  
«Che io sia dannato per sempre se passerò mai un solo giorno senza amarti»

Il sole si alzava, pigro. L’aria marina era aspra, pungente, abbastanza da svegliare presto sia Romano che Antonio. Fuori, erano rimasti solo gli scheletri delle bancarelle.  
Non appena aprì gli occhi, Antonio si alzò veloce in piedi, spronando Romano ad alzarsi subito.  
«Che succede? È prestissimo» commentò con voce bassa.  
«Dobbiamo andare»  
L’espressione seria di Antonio turbò talmente tanto l’altro che non fece ulteriori domande.  
Dopo essersi vestiti ed essere usciti dalla piccola stanzetta, raggiunsero la passerella di legno e la posizionarono al suo posto. Con altrettanta fretta scesero e iniziarono a camminare verso il sentiero che portava fuori dal villaggio. Come se non avesse timore alcuno d’esser visto, Antonio stringeva in modo saldo la mano di Romano che stava, tuttavia, iniziando a spazientirsi.  
«Cosa succede?» chiese con decisione, fermandosi e non muovendosi più nemmeno di un centimetro.  
«Oh Romano» pronunciò Antonio con un misto di malinconia, rabbia e preoccupazione.  
«Fidati di me, non guardarti più indietro. Questo posto ormai è troppo pericoloso per me e per te»  
«Che intendi?»  
«Cammina!» gli ordinò, nonostante sembrasse più una preghiera che un ordine.  
Sotto la luce di quell’alba timida e pallida, camminarono per svariate decine di minuti. Romano sentiva la sua mano venire quasi schiacciata da quella di Antonio.  
All’improvviso, capì: si stavano dirigendo verso le rovine dell’altra volta.  
Camminarono così a lungo che le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare: era assonnato, affamato e assetato. Perché stavano andando là alle prime luci del mattino? E perché non doveva più guardarsi indietro? Che fretta c'era?  
Dopo un lungo viaggio a piedi nel più completo silenzio, arrivarono alle rovine sulla collina. Quel prato così mozzafiato era immutato, così come le rovine.  
«Siediti» gli disse Antonio. Romano, confuso, si sedette.  
«Siamo in grossi, grossi guai ma tu mi devi giurare una cosa» continuò prendendogli entrambe le mani e baciandole.  
«Mi stai facendo preoccupare»  
«Giurami che farai come ti dico»  
«Dipende da cosa devo fare»  
«Giuramelo!»  
«Non ti conoscerò come le mie tasche ma so già cosa stai per fare»  
Antonio si zittí e Romano lo fissò a lungo.  
«Non credo vivrò abbastanza da vederti arrabbiato. Hai sempre questi occhi da cane bastonato» gli disse, accarezzandogli il viso. Antonio continuò a guardarlo senza rispondere.  
«Perché non mi rendi parte di ciò che ti succede?» gli chiese, «Pensi che sarei un peso? Pensi che non sarei in grado?» proseguì.  
«Ascoltami, Romano!»  
«No!»  
Calò il silenzio. Nulla si sentiva se non il soffio del vento e il fragore del mare. Il sole continuava a salire e, in lontananza, si potevano intravedere i primi piccoli pescherecci. Chissà se fra quelli c’era anche Feliciano. Per un attimo si sentì in colpa ad averlo lasciato solo a tirare quelle pesantissime reti; nonostante bisticciassero spesso, cercava di prendersi cura di lui, seppur a modo suo.  
«Spiegami la situazione»  
«Romano, non c’è tempo»  
«Spiegami la situazione o io da qui non mi muovo. Se è qualcosa che riguarda entrambi allora non me ne starò fermo come una di quelle dame di cui mi leggevi novelle»  
Antonio sospirò e si guardò intorno, per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. Non aveva neanche iniziato a parlare e già gli parve di avere un nodo alla gola. Le parole uscivano a fatica, ostacolate da una paura che ormai non era più in grado di celare.  
«Padre Domenico vuole denunciarci»

Tutto d’un tratto, la terra sembrava tremare. Il cielo sembrava tremare, il mare sembrava tremare. Quegli uccellacci continuavano a gridare, la testa di Romano sembrava stesse per esplodere. Si accorse che il mondo attorno era fermo ma era lui a tremolare e battere i denti. Non poteva essere possibile, gli sembrava un terribile incubo. Ma quale sogno in cui ci fosse anche Antonio era considerabile incubo? Solo uno: quello in cui il loro castello di sabbia crollava. In cosa aveva vissuto fino a quel momento, se non in un castello di sabbia? Quello che fanno i bambini sulla riva del mare, che cade alla minima oscillazione, che viene portato via dalla più piccola onda, che viene schiacciato dalla più piccola mano. Così, il loro castello di sabbia era altrettanto fragile.  
Voleva aprir bocca, dire qualcosa, ma si trovava in un così forte stato di turbamento che era in grado solo ammutolirsi e guardarsi intorno.  
«Romano, ascoltami, ti prego»  
«Perché?» riuscì a dire  
«Ho già pensato a tutto, davvero, non devi fare altro che fare ciò che ti dico»  
«Come sa di me?»  
«Ha pagato altri per seguirci»  
«Avevi detto di aver comprato il silenzio di quel bastardo»  
«Ha continuato a chiedere somme sempre più elevate»  
«E quindi?»  
«Gliele ho date. Gli ho dato tutto l’oro che avevo, gli ho dato i miei gioielli, i miei vestiti. Gli ho dato tutto quello che avevo»  
«E perché vuole denunciarci?»  
Antonio scosse la testa.  
«Ha avuto quello che voleva, non gli servo più. Forse ha paura di finire nei guai anche lui, per questo vuole fare il primo passo»  
«E allora? Potremmo fare la stessa cosa con lui!» sbottò Romano.  
Antonio gli poggiò la mano sul braccio per tranquillizzarlo.  
«È la nostra parola contro la sua, Romano. A chi pensi crederanno?»  
L’altro si ammutolì.  
Tanto gli stava passando per la testa, davvero troppo. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Era davvero così impotente? E Feliciano e il nonno? Come avrebbero vissuto la cosa? I pettegolezzi, i pregiudizi, come li avrebbero affrontati?  
«Scappiamo, Romano. Non è una proposta, è l’unica soluzione»  
Romano alzò gli occhi sull’amato. Sembrava così calmo, deciso; ma se gli avesse preso la mano, avrebbe sentito la sua stessa paura e angoscia? O avrebbe sentito un uomo sicuro e fermo nelle sue decisioni?  
«Dove vuoi andare? E come?» chiese, ora più quieto.  
Antonio si sedette accanto a lui e Romano poggiò la sua testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Ho un po’ di soldi da parte. Ho pagato Marcello per portarci il più a nord possibile» gli spiegò, per poi proseguire «Ho parlato con tuo fratello e tuo nonno»  
«Cosa?»  
«In realtà ero andato per prendere le tue cose ma alla fine mi hanno trattenuto e gli ho spiegato tutto»  
«E cosa hanno detto?»  
«Feliciano non ha detto nulla. Julius invece era alquanto deluso o forse arrabbiato»  
Romano sospirò. «Era deluso, era deluso» commentò.  
Antonio baciò la testa dell’amato.  
«Mi ha consigliato di fuggire dal regno»  
Romano voleva davvero protestare. Voleva dire di no, voleva dire di voler restare. Voleva dire di voler restare con suo nonno, con suo fratello, con il suo peschereccio. Voleva il suo mare, voleva quel villaggio che presto lo avrebbe criticato e biasimato e, forse, seppellito. Romano voleva davvero disapprovare ma non poteva.  
Non era il nodo alla gola a impedirglielo e né le labbra tremanti, ma la dura consapevolezza che quella era l’unica possibile soluzione.  
Rialzò la testa e mormorò un “d’accordo” prima di girarsi a guardare il mare. Quasi gli sembrava surreale ciò che stava vivendo.  
Fra quei fiori aveva detto il suo primo “ti amo” e fra quei fiori, in quel momento, forse avrebbe potuto dirlo per l’ultima volta.

Dopo circa un’ora in lontananza videro una figura avvicinarsi, che riconobbero come Marcello. In fretta lo raggiunsero e, con altrettanta velocità, salirono sul carro dove vi trovarono, da parte di Feliciano, una cesta di provviste e qualche vestito.  
Il cavallo iniziò ad avanzare, piano. Tutti e tre stavano in silenzio, Marcello non si voltò neanche per salutarli o guardarli. Stavano attraversando un largo sentiero polveroso; ai lati, sterminati prati.  
«Grazie» gli disse dopo molto tempo Antonio. Marcello continuò ad ignorarli, provocando così l’irritazione di Romano.  
«Potresti almeno rispondere» commentò aspro.  
«Non voglio immischiarmi con animali come voi» asserì con quella fastidiosa voce nasale, proseguendo «Lo faccio solo per i soldi»  
Romano si girò verso Antonio che però guardava verso la direzione di Marcello, inespressivo.  
Passarono molti minuti e l’espressione di Antonio andava via via corrucciandosi.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese.  
«Questa non è la strada giusta» rispose sottovoce e, dopo un attimo di riflessione, continuò, sempre parlando piano, «Credo di aver sottovalutato troppo la situazione. Sono stato ingenuo; Romano, preparati a correre»  
Il carro percorse ancora qualche centinaio di metri prima di iniziare a rallentare; subito Antonio fece segno a Romano e con un balzo scesero dal carro.  
Corsero, corsero, corsero anche quando i loro polmoni non erano più in grado di riempirsi d’aria. Corsero anche quando le loro ginocchia sembravano sul punto di cedere, anche quando il bruciore alle cosce era al limite dell’infernale. Correvano verso la direzione opposta dalla quale erano venuti, senza guardarsi indietro.  
Nessuno dei due sembrava rendersi conto della velocità a cui stavano correndo, la forza che la paura gli dava era inarrestabile, paura alimentata dal rumore di un lontano galoppo.  
«Sono loro, sono loro!» sentivano gridare.  
Romano continuava a pensare: i cavalli erano più veloci di loro ma avrebbero resistito meno, eppure loro si stavano piano stancando. La distanza che li divideva non era molta, ma forse potevano farcela!  
La speranza è un sentimento o un’emozione? Era qualcosa che andava coltivato e cresciuto con cura o che germogliava all’improvviso? Non sapeva, Romano, se a muoverlo era la speranza di un domani migliore o la paura della eventuale inesistenza di un domani. Si chiese, mentre ancora le sue gambe si muovevano veloci, dove finisse in quel momento la sua speranza e iniziasse la paura. Bastò, però, un solo momento per dargli la risposta.  
Davanti a lui, a pochi metri, avanzavano al galoppo almeno in cinque.  
La paura e la speranza non sono allora due facce della stessa medaglia? Si spera perché si ha paura, la speranza è l’unica arma di noi esseri umani davanti ad una paura che ci lascia paralizzati, inermi.  
Sia Romano che Antonio si erano fermati. Non c’era via di uscita, erano corsi dritti nelle loro braccia. Romano vide per la prima volta Antonio piangere.

Freddo, buio, umido: così era il capanno dov’era adesso trattenuto Romano. Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere dove fosse Antonio: quando vennero catturati e riportati indietro, arrivati al villaggio vennero separati nonostante le richieste e le preghiere disperate di poter almeno stare vicini.  
Non c’era nemmeno una finestra, né uno spiraglio fra due mattonelle né una crepa sul soffitto. Ogni tanto passava una guardia, che altro non era che un pescatore che faceva due lavori, ad aprire la porta controllando che tutto fosse a posto. Dopo un po’ di volte Romano, logorato dal dubbio, iniziò ad implorarlo affinché gli dicesse cosa ne era stato di Antonio.  
La guardia aveva cercato di ignorarlo ma proprio non riusciva a vedere un altro compagno pescatore in quel modo senza battere ciglio.  
«Senti ragazzo, io non dovrei parlare con te»  
«Ti prego, dimmi solo questo e non ti rivolgerò più la parole»  
La guardia si guardò attorno e, accertatosi che non ci fosse nessuno lo informò di Antonio.  
«Si trova in un vecchio fienile vicino alla chiesa» lo informò e, vista la fame di informazioni ancora viva negli occhi di Romano, aggiunse «Lo riporteranno con sé i suoi compagni mercanti»  
Qualcosa si mosse dietro la porta.  
«Cosa? Perché?» domandò sperando che l’uomo non s’accorgesse del movimento dietro di lui.  
La guardia, con evidente disagio, indietreggiò ma prima di uscire gli disse «Fra i mercanti ci sono dei severi codici tutti loro. Seppur distanti, farete la stessa fine»  
Chiuse la porta e si allontanò.  
Come fece a non accorgersi, quella sera di maggio, che mentre camminava c’era un tintinnio in meno nell’aria fu qualcosa che si chiese fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Dopo circa una decina di minuti, la porta si riaprì e furtivo e svelto come un gatto entrò Feliciano.  
«Allora i tuoi giorni come ladruncolo nelle locande ti sono serviti»  
«Chi? Io?» ridacchiò, per poi precisare «Le chiavi non bisogna mai portarle appese, soprattutto dietro. Non sono io furbo ma lui stolto»  
Ripiombò subito il silenzio fra i due mentre Feliciano tagliava le spesse corde che legavano le mani del fratello.  
«Feliciano, fratello mio...»  
«Che c’è?»  
«È tutto inutile, è tutto inutile» singhiozzava come un bambino. Feliciano era a dir poco sorpreso: Antonio era davvero così importante da far piagnucolare lo scorbutico fratellone?  
«Romano, devi scappare!»  
«Non posso!» continuò piangendo.  
«Ho sbagliato tutto Feliciano, tutto. Come vivrete tu e il nonno? Cosa farete?»  
«Noi ce ne andremo, ma non preoccuparti per noi, non siamo noi che finiremo al rogo!»  
«Non posso Feliciano, cosa non capisci?» gridò, «Cosa non capisci? Cosa? Io non posso andare da nessuna parte senza Antonio. Non posso restare in vita sapendo che lui da questo mondo non porterà via un solo respiro in più»  
Ormai la sua vista era così annebbiata dalle lacrime che faticava a riconoscere i lineamenti del fratello.  
«Non posso restare in vita, non posso restare in vita. Mi prenderebbero comunque»  
«Tutto questo per un’avventura di qualche settimana, sei impazzito?» lo rimproverò Feliciano.  
«Non capisci, non capiresti»  
«Torna in te, ti supplico Romano»  
Piano, Romano si alzò. Era rimasto seduto tanto a lungo che le gambe gli dolevano. Feliciano lo precedette aprendo la porta e assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno. Verificato che la strada fosse libera, fece strada a Romano e gli diede un mantello per coprirsi. Quest’ultimo lo sorprese con uno stretto abbraccio e, senza nessun’altra parola, si allontanò correndo.  
Correva ancora Romano quando il Sole sparì del tutto dall’orizzonte. Celato dal mantello, fece mente locale di tutte le scorciatoie e passaggi nascosti per assicurarsi di arrivare il prima possibile.  
Com’era ironico che solo ieri era fra le braccia del suo amato, sicuro del domani che sarebbe venuto e in quel momento, invece, cercava disperato un modo per non farlo arrivare mai quel dannato domani. In così poco tempo, nel corso di una giornata, quel confine fra paura e speranza si era sciolto come neve sotto al sole, fondendo quelle due emozioni e rendendole indistinguibili fra di loro.  
Era lì il vecchio fienile, proprio dietro la chiesa. Non c’era nessuno di guardia.  
Rallentò il passo e, restando attento che nessuno fosse nei dintorni, girò intorno al fienile finché non trovo un’entrata dove, al posto della porta, c’erano collocate delle sbarre.  
Lì, legato e a testa bassa, c’era Antonio del quale erano udibili dei deboli singhiozzi.  
«Antonio!» sussurò.  
L’altro trasalì, come se fosse uscito da uno stato di incanto.  
Alzò la testa e subito corse verso Romano, desideroso di tenerlo fra le sue braccia per poi accorgersi, con amarezza, che le sbarre glielo impedivano.  
«Romano, Romano, amore mio» disse tenendogli le mani per quanto riuscisse, «Cosa ci fai qui? Come sei scappato?»  
«Non è importante. Antonio, cosa ti succederà?»  
«Romano, non preoccuparti per me»  
«Dimmelo! Dimmelo! Ormai il nostro domani è deciso, dimmelo!» gridò  
«Zitto o ti sentiranno!»  
«Non importa, qualsiasi decisione io prenda mi porterà alla stessa fine»  
«Romano, per noi mercanti» iniziò senza riuscire a proseguire. Erano parole troppo pesanti.  
«Per noi mercanti» ripetè riprovando «è una grave fonte di disonore»  
«E allora? Antonio dimmi tutto chiaramente! Potremmo scappare o nasconderci!»  
«Morirò Romano, che fine vuoi che faccia? Le mie ricchezze andranno tutte a mio fratello e io brucerò fra le fiamme sia terrene che dell’aldilà» riprese a singhiozzare, «Non possiamo scappare, non più. Il villaggio è piccolo ma circondato di guardie. Padre Domenico si è assicurato che morissimo prima di poter dire una parola» spiegò.  
«Ma io non ho paura di morire Romano, è il dolore di dover morire per aver amato a uccidermi. Muoiono gli assassini, i ladri, i truffatori: perché dobbiamo anche noi essere consumati dalla stessa pena di questi vili? È il nostro amore pericoloso quanto un coltello pieno di sangue o sbagliato come oro rubato?» si chiedeva e piangeva, piangeva, piangeva.  
Fra i due intercorse un lungo bacio che però, a loro, parve durare meno di un battito di ciglia.  
Non bastarono le promesse d’amore, le carezze e le dolci parole che viaggiano fra quelle sbarre a placare i loro animi distrutti da una sentenza scorretta. Solo l’avvicinarsi della luce di una lanterna li fece separare, dopo svariate decine di minuti.  
«Ti amo Romano, ti amerò per sempre, che sia oggi il giorno in cui vedrò per l’ultima volta le stelle o che sia fra anni» gli ribadì Antonio.  
«Anche io ti amo, Antonio! Morirei altre cento volte se questo volesse dire sentirmi vivo come mi sento con te per un solo giorno»  
Voltarsi e scappare, per Romano, fu il momento peggiore di tutta la sua vita.

Si trovava, dopo aver camminato per ore, seduto vicino all’orlo di quel precipizio circondato da calendule. Sotto di lui, c’erano frastagliati scogli e un mare calmo.  
Tutto era calmo.  
A destra, da lontano, sulla spiaggia vedeva una enorme catasta di legno e tutt’intorno una folla di gente. Rise all’idea che sarebbero andati al capanno e non l’avrebbero trovato, facendo partire una turbolenta ricerca.  
Forse fra quella folla c’erano anche Feliciano e Julius. Chissà a cosa stavano pensando, entrambi ma che gli importava, a quel punto?  
Poco più in là di quella calca di persone, la caravella che dondolava come aveva fatto da quando era arrivata là.  
Non pianse, Romano, ma sentì una dolorosa stretta allo stomaco. Era forse la sua anima a versare lacrime salate, fra quelle calendule che davano sul mare.  
Contrariamente a quello che potreste pensare, non stava ripercorrendo, con la mente, tutti i suoi ricordi con Antonio. Non era occupato a rievocare le sue memorie, no. La sua mente era vuota, calma. Dopo qualche minuto, si alzò.  
Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso quella montagnetta di legno.  
Non lo avrebbero portato via dei mortali che seguono, ciechi, i comandi di un cielo troppo lontano anche solo per essere guardato. Non lo avrebbe portato via la viltà o l’ignoranza di un popolo. Lo avrebbe portato via la volontà di non voler più stare in un mondo dove l’unica cosa a lui più cara del mare, non ci sarebbe più stata. Non poteva scappare, era sicuro che lo stessero cercando ma non sarebbe scappato comunque: il suo desiderio era di andare contro, fino alla fine, quel mondo dove per lui non c’era posto. Nei suoi occhi, l’immagine di Antonio perennemente sorridente come quel sole del quale volevano privarli, per sempre.

Romano aveva amato il mare. Quel ringhio d’acqua che sentiva all’alba e quei sussurri di onde che lo cullavano la notte erano state una costante nella sua vita. Il mare aveva dato tanto alla sua piccola famiglia ma soprattutto a Romano. Il mare gli aveva dato un motivo per credere e sperare e amare ma anche avere paura, piangere. Il mare non chiedeva mai indietro come un vero amico, come un vero fratello, ed era per questo che Romano, a differenza di Feliciano, non aveva mai avuto paura di morire portato via dalle onde del mare: gli aveva dato la vita e, oltre al necessario, anche un motivo per viverla; tornare fra le braccia di quelle acque salate altro non era stata, per lui, che la più dolce fra le morti.

**Author's Note:**

> Miei carissimi,  
> spero abbiate apprezzato! È molto diverso dal mio ultimo scritto ma spero che lo sia in meglio (almeno per quanto io ho percepito). Ci vedremo molto presto, ve lo assicuro!


End file.
